


one kiss is all it takes (cause something in you lit up heaven in me)

by fistitout



Category: Z-O-M-B-I-E-S (Disney Movies)
Genre: Drinking, F/M, Other characters and relationships mentioned, They are of age of drinking, Two part fic, Zeddison romantic piece, etc - Freeform, fluffy romantic gooeiness, wiliza
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:47:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25481134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fistitout/pseuds/fistitout
Summary: A night of drinking, partying, and being in love.Just a soft romantic fic.
Relationships: Willa Lykensen/Eliza Zambie, Zed Necrodopoulus/Addison Wells
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	one kiss is all it takes (cause something in you lit up heaven in me)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kokinu09](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kokinu09/gifts).



Her heart beats to the rhythm of the night, music and alcohol flowing like the blood in her veins. Everything around her feels fuzzy, a warm buzz inside of her. The heat of dozens of body's engulfs her, suffocates her, and she sways with the movement of the crowd, body bouncing, hips shaking, heart _racing_. Everything is alive around her.

She cheers along with the other clubgoers as the DJ adds a track with a bass that kicks ass. The girl next to her—Alex or Anna or Ama, something with an A, she's sure—grabs her waist and pulls her close, dancing and grinding against Addison. They scream the lyrics to the song they can barely hear.

It's one of the things Addison loves about clubbing. She's a lightweight and doesn't mind the hangover the next day because she has the best caretaker in the world.

Addison drops her head back against Alex's chest and they both butcher the next lyrics, bursting into hysterics at their antics. Addison looks over to the bar, the color strobe lights catching on the green hair of her knight in shining armor, her protector and safeguard.

She usually just calls him her boyfriend, but she gets a little weird when she gets drunk.

He's watching her, taking slow sips from whatever drink he has—probably a soda. He doesn't like being drunk but he likes driving her around and taking care of her. He's kind of awesome.

He raised his glass towards her and she laughs, then blows him a kiss. She can feel his grin without seeing it. Just looking at him draws her to the bar, and she wiggles out of her dance partner's arms and gives her a barely heard excuse before sneaking over to her boyfriend. She grins and wobbles, grabbing onto his shoulder to lean in and for support.

"Zed!" she screams. "I _miisssed you_!"

Her words slur together in the most adorable way he could help but laugh. He puts his drink down on the counter then wraps his arms around her waist, pulling her in, "Hey Baby, having fun?"

She nods vigorously. His double wide grin is blinding, and she laughs more. "Come dance with me."

"Oh, no thanks," he says. "I'm fine here."

"But _Zed_!" she whines.

"Addy, I love you dearly, but if I go out on that dance floor I can't promise that I'll behave." He gives her a wicked grin that makes her heart stutter. She doesn't need to be sober to know that he's not talking about her—the way she's dressed or how much she's had to drink or how she dances. He's talking about the other people on the dance floor, who can't take their eyes off of her, who might make advances toward her in front of her boyfriend that he wouldn't like in the slightest.

It's why he sits off to the bar, keeping an eye on her to make sure she's safe while she has all the fun in the world. He likes taking care of her, and she likes knowing she's safe as long as he's around.

That's another thing about her incredibly handsome boyfriend. Underneath all the pale skin and the green hair and yummy brown eyes that remind her dark chocolate, he has the softest, sweetest heart.

"I _looove_ you," she sings. She leans in and plants a kiss on the corner of his mouth, making him laugh.

"Aren't you drunk? I can practically taste the alcohol, Addy."

Addison laughs and kisses him, this time on his actual lips. "Oh my God I feel like _I'm_ drunk," he jokes. "You literally taste like alcohol! I'm driving us home!"

Addison laughs and moves her arms around his neck and sits in his lap. "I don't think I can get you drunk," she says matter of factly, though the slur in her voice completely discredits her. "S'not how it works." She giggles some more, swaying a little in his lap. If he wasn't holding her, she probably would've fallen by now.

He shrugs. "You want some water? Maybe some fries? Sober up a little?"

She threads her fingers in the back of his hair, scratching at his scalp. He hums appreciatively. "Will you split them with me?"

He smiles. "Of course I will."

He flags down a bartender and orders them a basket of fries and chicken fingers—and another drink for his best friend. Addison doesn't say much. She closes her eyes and bops her head along to the music, swaying and dancing in her seat.

Their food comes and Addison hops out of his lap, a very bad decision because her head spins and her already blurry vision goes double for a second. She was _way_ too drunk.

Zed's arm wraps around her waist and she leans against him. He leads the way around the edges of the dance floor, keeping her close to his side until they reach the back and slip through the glittering curtain that separates the private room from the actual club. The music flows in from the main club, quieter and muffled. Zed and Addison make their way to the booth in the corner, where some of their friends are huddled in still from earlier.

Eliza grins at them as they approach, waiting for them to slide into the seat to call, "Look who's back!"

"Did you guys have fun out there?" Willa asks.

"Hell yeah!" Addison shouts. She freezes and covers her mouth and giggles. "Oops," she whispers. She puts her hands down. "So much fun," she whispers, or at least she attempts to. It's not very effective because she's insanely drunk and can't really tell how loud she's being.

Still, Zed grins and humors her. "Why are you whispering?" he asks in his own stage whisper.

"Inside voices," she whispers back poorly. "So-so I don't bother Willa and Eli _iiza_."

Zed and his other, only slightly more sober friends laugh. Addison's smile sparkles and she leans into her boyfriend's side. "Zed won't—doesn't dance with me," she pouts, stumbling over her words. "He's so mean to me."

Zed kisses the top of her head. "Come on Baby, eat something," he tells her.

Addison looks up at him, pouting, her big blue eyes swallowed by her dilated pupils. Above all other things—besides how beautiful "Are you gonna dance with me?"

Zed rolls his eyes but agrees, sliding the basket of fries to her. "One song."

Addison cheers, the smile on her face enough to warm his heart. It's not enough to keep him from being less than friendly to the people who dance around them, grinding and shouting and being bold in their less than sober state of mind. Addison doesn't notice—she never does, too wrapped up in her own world of fun and excitement—but Zed does and nearly gets in a few fights as the songs blending together and he gets more lost in the flow of the music and dancing.

They stay out for another hour, until Addison is leaning against him entirely, drowsy and drunk. Zed guides her from the dance floor and back to the back room, where their friends are still hanging out. Eliza and Willa were gone by this point, most likely out enjoying the club, but their booth was occupied by Wynter, Bree, and Bonzo.

"I'm gonna take her home," he announces. "Anyone else want a ride?"

They glanced over at him and politely declined the offer. "No thanks," Bree calls. "See y'all tomorrow?"

"Of course," Zed says with a grin. It was tradition that, after a night of partying and drinking, they'd meet up for brunch or lunch (depending on how everyone felt when they woke up).

They say their goodbyes, and grab their stuff, then Zed leads them out of the club. Rain pours down in sheets and they're both shocked. They hadn't even heard it from inside but clearly it's been coming down for at least the better part of an hour. The sidewalk is soaked and Addison nearly lands on her ass when they step outside, barely managing to cling onto Zed.

"Woah…" she mumbles.

"I got you," Zed tells her. He manages to hold her up and slip off his jacket, slinging it over her head. "Come on. Car's this way."

She keeps her arms wrapped tightly around him, both of them walking carefully over the slippery pavement and through the parking lot until they reach Zed's car.

Once Addison is in and Zed shuts her door, he rushes to the other side and hops in, relatively soaked. He starts the engine, blasting the heat and letting out a huff.

" _Zed_ …" Addison hums. He glanced over at her, his breath catching in his throat at the sight. Even soaking wet, drunk and sleepy, she's still absolutely gorgeous.

"Yeah?" he breathes.

"Did…did you have fun today-night." She blinks, then corrects herself. "Tonight?"

"Of course I did," he tells her.

She hums again, her eyes already drifting closed. "Good," she whispers.

He lets out a breathy laugh, shaking his head. "Let's get you home, Alright?" She mumbles something but she's already too far gone to be coherent. Zed smiled to himself, then pulls out of the slot, heading into the main road.

**Author's Note:**

> for my favorite person ever, [kokinu09](https://kokinu09.tumblr.com/)


End file.
